I love you Dexholder style
by PokespeFTW
Summary: I got this idea watching communitychannel. Some dexholders tell their loved ones that they love them. Enjoy!


"I Love You"

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

Shippings I used:

Specialshipping

OldRivalshipping

Mangaquestshipping

Franticshipping

Commonershipping

Chessshipping

* * *

1.

Yellow finished putting her hair up in her signature pony tail when Red knocked on her door.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Yellow said enthusiastically.

They went to eat at one of the few restaurants in Pallet. Red had just walked Yellow to her house when he kissed her on the lips and said,"Te amo,"

At first Yellow didn't understand,but after a while, she smiled brightly and exclaimed,"I love you too!

2.

Green sighed. He had been working nonstop for several hours and was exhausted, but he still had one more pile of paperwork left. He ran his hand through his gravity defying, brunette hair,then picked up his pen and continued his work.

One hour later Green was finally done with the paperwork. He stretched and grabbed his jacket. As soon as he stepped one foot outside the door, Blue suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What do you want pesky woman," he groaned.

Blue just giggled, pecked him on the cheek, and said," Je t'aime"

Green was too tired to understand what she said so he replied," What does that even mean? Just say it in english."

She cried fake tears and said," I just said 'I love you' in french also known as the language of love."

This snapped Green awake. He blushed like a tomato and stammered,"I l-l-love you t-to,"

Blue smiled and said,"Great because I'm moving in with you!"

Green just groaned.

3. Crystal was walking home when Gold approached her. "What do you want, Gold," she said, had just finished training and wanted to go home and rest.

Gold laughed and said,"Where's my Snickers bar?"

Crys didn't understand. She said,"How am I supposed to know? I don't stalk you to find your candy."

Gold frowned and slung his arm over her shoulder, saying, " I was saying 'I love you'."

Crys deadpanned,"You got this off a Youtube video, huh?"

"Yeah, Natalie Tran said that it means 'I love you'" He replied.

"ILY* then" Crys said and kissed him.

4.

Ruby had finally caught up to Sapphire after she swung through the forest to a cave. She said that she had to tell him something important. "Well what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked curious to why she lead him to the cave where they first met.

Sapphire stared at him and said,"Ich liebe dich."

Ruby was surprised,"How do you know german!" he yelled, completely ignoring the fact that she told him that she loved him.

Sapph was pissed, it took her a lot of courage to say that for a SECOND time. "I just told you I love you and you only focus on the fact that I know german!"she exclaimed, whacking Ruby on the head.

"Y-you did?" he stammered unable to compute this.

"Yes I did, this is the second time! The first time was on Mirage Is-" she was cut off by Ruby kissing her.

"I love you too" he said.

5. Diamond nervously fixed his beret before knocking on Platina's door. They were going to have a picnic at Lake Valor. He had all of the food in a large basket. Platina came out and together they walked to the lake and sat down near the bank. Dia brought out the sandwiches,juice can, and fruit while Platina placed the blanket on the grass.

They slowly ate, talking about Platina's latest Pokemon Discovery and Dia's new job as a chef. While Dia put everything back in the basket, Platina murmured,"Mahal kita."

Diamond had just learned filipino and had realized what she said. He hugged her and said,"I love you too."

6. White and Black met up in a cafe after White's latest commercial. They had just started dating and were now sitting together discussing each other's professions. White suddenly said,"Wǒ ài nǐ."

Black's eyes widened and he said,"Wow! You learned Chinese too!"

White laughed to herself as Black turned Red because he finally progressed what White had said. She pecked him on the cheek and continued to eat.

* * *

**AN: The last one was short sorry,but I lost my can of creative juices. Oh and ~CrayonPony, if you are reading this I didn't put in chosen because Silver is too serious for this. Thank you for reading and please review nicely!**

***ILY is text language for "I love you**


End file.
